


26. Breakfast

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [26]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Food as Characterization, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Breakfast. Unless their day starts with boots on the ground, every member of the immortal family prefers to start it a little differently.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	26. Breakfast

Andy's idea of breakfast most days is a spoonful of instant coffee granules. 

Joe's ideal breakfast is anything served to him in bed by Nicky wearing very little. It's best in a cottage by the sea, sunlight and salt-breeze streaming through wide-open windows to peace and safety.

Nicky's favorite breakfast food is shakshuka because Joe makes it for him, and has made versions of it since before tomatoes and peppers were plants either of them knew existed.

Booker starts drinking whiskey at 8AM.

Nile sorely, desperately misses her mother's waffles—but she'll happily eat Lucky Charms when she can, too.


End file.
